


Music for the Holidays

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [53]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy treats House to a fabulous Christmas gift. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

"Stacy, where are we going?" he asked as he stared out the window, watching the scenery slide by. Her hot little, luxury car suddenly uncomfortable with the lack of information.

She glanced at him across the seat. "Seeking your Christmas present."

"'Seeking?'" he snorted derisively. "I hate Christmas," he grumped.

"But you like presents," Stacy countered.

"Sure. When they come in the form of naked girlfriends stretched out on my bed, waiting for me to come home from a long day at work."

Stacy laughed. "I'll remember that." She navigated her car into a parking space in front of a building, declaring itself a music store. For a moment, she watched House, gaging his reaction. So far, stoic as ever.

House got out of the car and tucked his jacket around himself, looped his scarf about his neck, then closed the car door. "You starting a marching band?" he asked, tugging the end of his scarf free of the jaws of the car door.

A smile planted on her face, she moved around the car and looped an arm through his. "Come on. You'll like this."

He walked with her into the store and his senses were assaulted by the scent and sight of a copse of pianos to one side of the store. Another wall had guitars hanging like a row of contestants on a game show. And House had, apparently, just won the grand prize. Or he's the butt of the biggest joke of the season. "Stacy?"

"Pick one," she said and pointed to the pianos.

He narrowed his eyes, brows furrowed. "What?" She had to be kidding.

"A piano. Pick one. I want you to have one." She waited for him to stare at her a moment. "I saw you looking at baby grands," she said, brushing a hand over his arm.

He tried not to smile and crossed the floor to stroke fingers over the perfectly crafted instruments. Tinkling the keys, lifting the covers, checking the pedals. The damned things were magnificent. He couldn't resist the draw of sitting behind one of them and starting to play.

His music drew a bit of an audience and even a five-dollar tip that he pocketed as soon as he was finished playing. He nodded shyly to everyone who'd gathered around, then slipped away from the crowd to avoid any probing questions about his talent or who he was. Fortunately, Stacy swooped in to rescue him before an overzealous middle-aged man was able to get out even a syllable.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Stacy smiled at him. "You decide which one you want?"

"You're seriously buying me a piano?"

"Merry Christmas, Greg."

He nodded to the one beside him. "I want this one. The Steinway."

"It's yours," she told him without batting an eye.

"I love you."

"They'll drop it off tomorrow. You just need to clear a space."

"Know anyone in the market for a twenty-year-old upright?"


End file.
